


Glowing Eyes

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - NCIS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team observes their leader and after The Outing of the "mythical " creatures they learn a few things about him and thei M.E.Part of series ( i think) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY. Having said that, this simply an idea or AU you chose how to name it. Im still learning.Also im writing this with my phone. If you enjoyed well thank you if not then thanks for reading anyway

Tony DiNozzo looked at his boss. Here it was again the hinky glowing eyes. At the beginning he thought it was the light but now he was begining to believe the rumors that their boss wasn't human. 

Kate looked at their boss. She was still new here but she had heard the rumours saying he actually was a demon. Thats when a paperball hit her and stoped her thoughts.

McGee was playing in his computer while thinking. Why was he so afraid of his boss? Yeah, he was grumpy but so was his father. He should be used by then.

The day it happened everyone got home early so they could think of the... things that had happened. They had to actually accept that the " mythical " creatures not only existed but where with them at their everyday life. 

########################################

( First day after the Great Outing) 

Tony was the last to arrive." Mornin ' " he said. The probies greeted him while Gibbs growled which meant he hadn't slept much last night. 

Suddenly a man, more like a boy, came running. He bowed deeply.The team watched as Gibbs smiled.  
" Your majesty there is a man at the entrance wishing to speak with a member of your family." He said. 

" Send him up " Gibbs said to the boy and then turned to his team. " Okay listen, I'm the King of Vampires abd Ducky of Warlocks. We'll explain later. You can come tonight for dinner " he said and stared at them. They had they mouths open by they nodded. 

" Your majesty " they heard a voice and turned to see Senior bowing at Gibbs who nodded. After that he turned towards his son smiling. " Junior! " he said. 

" Dad.? " Tony asked confused. 

" How are you? Anyway. Since it's not a secret anymore and next month you will be forty. There is always a chance that you are a warlock. If you do need help let me know. Now if you'd excuse me " he said, bowed a last time and left.

Gibbs laughed at the faces he saw around him. " When you become forty your powers show up. Except if you are from a royal family you are born with them. But that doesn't mean that you are necessary going to be a king. Usually the title is pased with some extra powers to people who they believe deserve it. Since we don't have a case you can go and speak with Abby " he said leaving behind him a dumbstruck team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all arived the same time at the diner. When Ducky arrived he bowed. 

" Jethro you know that the rules say that the younger is to bow. Correct? " Ducky asked. 

" Bossman you're older? " Abby asked confused. 

" Yes, he is but usually at the official meetings the kings have we exchange ages. " Ducky answered and smiled at Gibbs who was glaring at him.

They sat to eat in quiet since noone dared to ask questions until Abby broke the ice. 

" So Bossman can i see your teeth? She asked.

Gibbs smiled revealing his teeth. But everyone was looking at the blue glowing eyes that they had so usually seen.

" So what now? " Kate spoke for the first time.

" Well now everything goes to normal. Yeah you might see new things. Maybe someone drinking blood from a bottle or cooking blue leafs but we will settle down. You will wait untill you're 40 and then we'll train you " Ducky answered. 

" What for? " Kate asked. 

" Well to take our places ofcourse! " Ducky answered. 

" On of you is going to take my place and one Ducky's no matter if you have power. We decided that the two that will do that will be Kate and Tony for reasons different. " Gibbs said slowly.

They all looked surprised. That's something that they definitely weren't expecting. Then Kate and Tony looked at each other. 

Gibbs and Ducky smiled knowing things were only going to get better.


	2. Tony's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while after the Great Outing and it's Tony's Birthday. We learn what Tony is. Sorry that this chapter is short but can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY. Having said that if you enjoy thanks, if not then thanks anyway.

The whole team came for dinner on Tony's birthday.The only thing they talked about was Tony. The last ones to leave were Ducky and Gibbs reasuring him thar everything was going to be alright and that they would see him in the morning. 

Tony opened the door to find Ducky alone. " Where is Gibbs? Tony asked him.

"Mornin' to you too my boy. I'm afraid he is going to be late. He has a trial to attend. After all with great power comes great responsibility " Ducky said smiling. 

Tony smiled at the movie reference. " So now what? " he asked.

" Well usually we just look to see if your eyes glow green but since your normaly green-eyed it wouldn't make a difference at this occasion " Ducky answered 

" An hour passed with light talking. The door knocked and Tony got up to open it. There was a clearly tired Gibbs. 

" I hate trials " he murmured and got inside the room. He looked at Ducky. " So do we know that we have? " he asked him.

" Unfortunately we have no idea " Ducky answered carefully. 

" Have you tried to give him blood? " he asked and when he saw the looks that passed between Tony and Ducky he shook his head in amusement. " Clearly not " he said and took out a bottle. As soon as he opened it Tony was next to him. " Now we know " he said and gave the y I ung man the bottle and went to sit next to his friend.

" How do you think he'll make it at the academy ? " Gibbs asked Ducky. 

Tony looked at them terrified. " There's an Academy?! " He asked. 

Ducky chuckled. " There is an Academy no matter what   
you are. There is no difference if you are royal blooded or not. Although it is going to be quite amusing when they learn you are going to be the next Vampire King " he said. 

Gibbs actually laughed at the terrified face that Tony made. It WAS yoing to be fun after all.


	3. Tony's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's going to the Academy and has to stop his normal job until he graduates. Again sorry it's short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY and a few characters . Having said that if you enjoy thanks and if you dont thanks anyway.:)

Everyone had learnt what he was. Abby kept hugging him and McGee kept talking about Anime while Kate enjoyed the fact that she would have more time untill her birthday and that she wouldn't have to deal with Gibbs on a everyday basis. They decided once they began training they would leave together so they can get used to the king stuff.

It was his first day. They were shown around and then send to their rooms to meet their roommates. From what Tony understood is was half Colledge half Military kind of thing. 

Tony entered the bedroom. Thre was a man in a sharp suit looking at hin over his glasses. Tony smiled and the man mirrored his move." Tony Dinozzo " he said and gave his hand. 

" John Smith " the man answered.

From that moment it all went to hell. Jonh was a good friend and he had made another one Jack. Most of the teachers liked him bit not all and they made sure his life was hell.And if that wasn't enough there was the studying as well! There were so many lessons that he thought were coming out of fantasy films. He was still learning about the blood thing and teeth and his new powers and all that stuff. Gibbs would visit the school once a week but they couldn't talk  
Tony was amazed from the fact that Gibbs and Ducky actually managed to take care of the kingdoms and still have their jobs.The good thing that at the end everyone graduates no matter their marks although Tony was worried about what people would say. When he said that to Ducky he laughed.   
" Jethro was from the worse students ! He never listened to the instructions but managed to make it ways at the top. Then times were different and the teachers were mad at him! " he said laughing. 

" You were with him? " Tony asked curious. They still didn't know the men ages.

" God, no! I wasn't even born then. You should listen to the pranks he managed! " Ducky said laughing. 

After that Tony relaxed. He started being more like himself. Ofcourse that meant that he got in more trouble but Ducky rewarded him with second-handed stories from Gibbs' Academy years. 

Then came Kate's birthday. Once he learned she was a witch he sent her a pointy hat and she sent him plastic teeth. He loved his teeth and the way his eyes glowed. He often would catch himself wondering how Gibbs or Ducky or even Kate looked when they used their powers.

At the beginning he was slightly ashamed when he waed freely around without hiding but the fact that he wasn't the only one kinda helped.

He would mail with the others. Since both Kate and Tony were gone to their Academies they had probies and they took care to torture them on a daily basis. 

Finally his graduation day came. The King was attending. The whole team was there to chear for him even if he wasn't from the best students.That day The King announces who is his heir. There are a lot of people who don't agree with it but didn't matter. His family was supporting him and he was proud with himself.


End file.
